


DR800

by Moonlighthowls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, detroit become human
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Android Draco, M/M, detroit become human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlighthowls/pseuds/Moonlighthowls
Summary: Meet DR800.Cyberlifes newest android protype, made with the top of the line technology. Sent to help the Detroit Police Deparment with the Deviancy case. All we can hope for is that DR800 would be able to save humanity against the androids.





	1. Prologue

What are robots? What about them that makes them so distinguishable from humans? Here at Cyberlife, our goal is to make androids indistinguishable from humans. 

Why? 

Because we as humans do not feel the same comfort of assistance if they were as robotic as there insides. Having the comfort of a human face makes things much easier in ordering your robotic android assistant. 

Hello. I’m Luna. The first Android Assistant that Cyberlife had created. I was personally made to help humans with there daily tasks such as cleaning, gardening, and other various tasks that humans require of me. 

For the past two decades, Cyberlife has been working tirelessly developing our Artificial Intelligence. Androids can now do almost anything you ask. From managing daily tasks or assisting employees in the work force. They can work in area’s that our human counterparts find distressing or unethical. 

Now I have the pleasure to introduce you to our new DR800 prototype. Say hello Draco.

**Hello.**

Draco can think about anything. Draco, what are you thinking of right now? 

**Children Playing. Dogs. Magic and stories. Androids.**

Draco is Negotiation ready, and real time forensic analysis. He is the most state of the art prototype that Cyberlife has ever created. One of our most frequently asked questions is, ‘Do Androids feel?’. Let’s ask Draco. 

Draco. What makes you sad?

**War. Death. Cruelty. Abuse.**

It understands and emulates human emotions, but it does not feel them itself. This makes it more efficient and capable but also makes it easier for humans to interact. Makes for a perfect negotiator. 

Processing at inhuman capacity, and understand lots of information. Draco will be a perfect addition to any law enforcement team. Designed to stop at nothing to solve its assigned case. 

Its voice and facial features are perfectly designed to harmoniously fit into any human work force and high level social modeul to make it the ideal partner. It’s advance physical simulation and analytical software is the first of its kind. Able to analyze evidence and reconstruct crime scene events in real time. 

The DR800 will be assigned to the Detroit’s police department bringing out most advance prototype to the justice system. 

Draco? Is there anything you’d like to say? 

**I would like to express my gratitude to those who created me. I look forward to assisting the brave officers in anyway I can.**

This is just one of the many ways Cyberlife is looking to improve your world in 2038. 

The 8th generation of the DR model.  
•Technological  
•Analytical  
•Social  
•Emotional  
Designed by Cyberlife. Built in Detroit.  
Cyberlife. Make this world a better tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Uploading Mission**

**[SAVE HOSTAGE]**

**-Complete Mission at all costs-**

Draco was standing in the elevator, barely blinking as he was performing the calibration technique that was designed into his program. Making sure his reflexes and senses were on their best setting as the familiar feeling of the coin rolling over his knuckles. He patiently waited as the elevator rose, before the doors soon opened before him. Catching the coin in between his fingers, he then put the object into his pocket and walked out of the elevator. Already he could hear the commotion outside, his audio processors adjusting to the sound and feeding Draco the information he required. Grey eyes looking at the room before him, seeing a picture on a small desk to the side. Walking over to scan it, reading what his scanners gave him.

**PHILLIPS, JOHN**  
**Born: 10/11/1999**  
**Lives: 1554 Park Av. Detroit**

**PHILLIPS, CAROLINE**  
**Born: 5/23/2001**  
**Lives: 1554 Park Av. Detroit**

**PHILLIPS, EMMA**  
**Born: 11/2/2028**  
**Lives: 1554 Park Av. Detroit**

Setting the frame back on the desk, he heard the cries of a women becoming louder, and soon the owner of the voice came into view as a police officer was taking the mother away from the scene. “Please, Please you have to save my little girl” the women by the name Caroline begged, grabbing Draco’s arms tightly. Then, the realization kicked in and the women backed up in confusion. “Wait...Wait, your sending an android?” She said, as Draco’s sensors picked up that her heart rate was increasing. “Come on we need-” The police officer was interrupted by Caroline, “You can't do that, you..” she said, her voice becoming slightly quieter as she was being dragged off to the elevator. “Why aren’t you sending a real person!”

Draco looked back, watching as the elevators doors closed before looking over to see a broken fish tank and a fish that was out of the water. Kneeling down slightly, his eyes scanning over to see what type of fish it was.

**DWARF GOURAMI**  
**Trichogaster Lallus**  
**Origin: Ganges Delta, India**

Grabbing the fish gently in his hand, he moved to put the said fish into the tank. For a second, he watched the fish swim around in the tank before turning his body into a hard right. 

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

**_SIDE MISSION UPLOADED**  
**[FIND CAPTAIN ALLEN]**

Walking through the small apartment, his eyes scanning the new room he was in as he searched for Captain Allen as his mission told him to do so. Seeing the Swat Officers running through with guns at the ready, Draco entered the next room to find the Captain in question. Approaching him, he leaned over to make sure the male caught view of him. “Captain Allen, My name is Draco, the Android sent by Cyberlife” he greeted, seeing the obvious dislike in Allen’s eyes. “It’s firing at anything that moves. It already shot down two of my men” Allen informed, Draco slightly tilting his head as he analyzed the information in his head. “We could easily get it, but it's on the edge of a balcony. If it falls, she falls” Allen then finished, looking at Draco with a raised eyebrow.

“Do you know its name?” He asked, and Allen scowled. “I haven't got a clue, does it matter” he replied, not bothering to face Draco anymore. “I need information to determine the best approach” Draco responded, “Have you tried its deactivation code?” He then asked. “That's the first thing we tried” Allen said exasperated before suddenly standing up straight from leaning down by the computer and approached Daco who straighten his posture. “Listen, saving that kid is all that matters. So either you deal with this fucking android now, or I’ll take care of it” he said sternly, before shoving past Draco to go talk with other SWAT members. 

**48% Probability of Success -**  
**EVERY SECOND COUNTS**

**_SIDE MISSIONS UPLOADED**  
**[UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENS]**  
**[SAVE HOSTAGE AT ALL COSTS]**

Draco looked around the room that he was in, his eyes scanning the room before he spotted an empty gun case and ammo. Walking over to the said items, kneeling down to give himself the information. A passive expression on his face as the android scanned the gun and ammo, collected the information to be stored for later. 

**.355 AMMUNITION**  
**365 m/p/s Energy: 659j**  
**Weight: 115 gr/ Power Factor: 414k**

**MS853 BLACK HAWK**  
**Capacity: 17 rounds (.355)**  
**Overall: 8.5in / Barrel: 5in**

**_Reconstructing**

**Conclusion: Deviant took fathers gun**

Draco stood up from the case, looking over at the entrance of the room before going to the living room in which a dead body was found. He kneeled by the body, analyzing once more as he looked over the severe wounds of the corspe that laid upon a broken glass table. 

**DECEASED**  
**PHILLIPS, JOHN**  
**Height: 6’0” - Weight: 187.2**  
**Estimated time of death: 07:29 pm**

**.355 BULLET WOUND**  
**Upper lung hemorrhage**  
**Pneumothorax**

**.355 BULLET WOUND**  
**Left kidney perforated**  
Fatal abdominal trauma

**.355 BULLET WOUND**  
**Lower lung hemorrhage**  
**Internal bleeding**

**_Reconstructing**

**Conclusion: Father was holding something**

**_SIDE MISSION UPLOADED**

**[FIND OBJECT]**

Draco looked over in the corner to see a small screen that had traces of blood on it. Standing up and leaning down to grab the screen, he read what the screen had to say. 

_“Your order for an AP700 android has been registered. Cyberlife thanks you for your purchase”_

**Conclusion: Deviant was going to be replaced**  
Draco looked over quickly when he heard the sounds of gunshots firing in the air. He stood up, seeing an injured man being dragged away from the scene as everyone else hid behind the wall. Away from where the bullets were being fired from. Draco frowned at them, but allowed them to do there job as he walked over to see a body laying on the ground. 

**DPD OFFICER WAS FIRST RESPONDER**

**DECEASED**  
**P.O DECKART, ANTONY**  
**Height: 5’8” - Weight: 170.5**  
**Estimated time of death: 08:03**

**.355 BULLET WOUND**  
**Right heart ventricle perforated**  
**Internal bleeding**

**GUNSHOT RESIDUE**  
**Lead styphnate, antimony sulfide**  
**Only one shot**

**_Reconstructing**

******Conclusion: Hostage witnessed the shooting**  
**Conclusion: Cop shot the deviant**  
**Conclusion: Weapon located**

Draco looked under the table, grabbing the gun and scanning it before going to put it in his back pocket. Getting back up from where he was kneeling, he walked over to where a shoe was seen lying on the ground. Picking it up, he processed the information, saving it to his data banks. 

******CHILD SIZE SHOE**  
**Colorful model**  
**Human blood traces**

****Conclusion: Hostage could be wounded** **

DR900 set the shoe back down, getting up as he calculated his percentage of success. Still too low he concluded. He needed more information if he was to save the hostage from the deviant. 

****68% Probability of Success** **

****_SIDE MISSION UPLOADED**  
**[SEARCH HOSTAGES ROOM]** **

He started to walk where the childs room was, back in far parts of the apartment. His footsteps were heard despite the commotion, as another gunshot rang through the area. Draco looked back at the door to the balcony before entering the hostages room. He immediately noticed the headphones lying on the ground, thus he picked them up and brought them to his ears to listen. 

****Conclusion: Child didn't hear gunshots** **

Draco set the headphones back down, seeing another screen on the child's desk and picked it up. Immediately was greeted by a video, swiping his fingers right to play it. 

_“This is Daniel, the coolest android in the world. Say hi, Daniel!”_

_“Hello!”_

_“Your my bestie, we’ll always be together!”_

****Conclusion: Deviants name is Daniel** **

Draco processed the information as he set the screen down, the information in his head now increasing the chances of success to a much more soothing rate. He exited the room and started heading out to the balcony, ignoring the yells of Captain Allen who was telling him to get a move on. 

****72% Probability of success** **

As Draco walked outside, immediately the gun was fired and he was shot in the arm. The bullet only grazed him, but it had enough strength to jerk his body to the side. Seeing the blue blood of Thirum splatter on the curtain. He then turned back to face the deviant, who was holding the little girl in his arms tightly as his gun was pointed straight at Draco. He wasn't afraid. He was a machine after all, it wasn’t in his programming to feel afraid. “Don’t come any closer or I’ll jump!” Daniel warned, “No! No please! I’m begging you” Emma cried, tears flowing from her eyes as traces of blue blood was on her neck. Draco noticed her skinned knee, calculating that was the wound he assumed the child had. The gun went back to pointing at the girl, anger and fear in the deviants eyes. 

“Hi Daniel, my name is Draco” Draco called out, looking at the deviant who shook his head. “How...How do you know my name!” Daniel yelled out. The gun was shaking in his hands as his LED was a constant flickering of yellow to red. “I know a lot of things about you. I’ve come to get you out of this” 

******_SIDE MISSION UPLOADED**  
**[GAIN DEVIANTS TRUST]**  
**[APPROACH SLOWLY]**

Slowly, Draco started to approch the android, seeing the helicopter fly by which sent some chairs flying across the balcony. 

****65% Probability of Success** **

“I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk and find a solution” Draco said, his voice calm and relaxing as he looked over to see the injured officer. “Talk? Talk? It's too late for that now. It's too late…” he said, the deviant still pointing the gun at Emma who was crying in fear. “They were going to replace you and you became upset. Thats what happened right?” Draco asked as he slowly still continued to approach the deviant android. “I thought I was a part of their family. I thought i mattered...but I was just there toy” He growled, Daniels arms tightening around Emma. “Something to throw away when you’re done with…” 

Draco continued approaching, now being the closest thing to save Emma from the deviant. “I know you and Emma were very close. You think shes betrayed you - but she’s done nothing wrong” He said sternly, trying to gain Daniel’s trust. “She lied to me!” He yelled at Draco, “I thought she loved me...but I was wrong, she’s just like all the other humans” he hissed, pushing the barrel of the gun against Emma’s temple. “Daniel no!” Emma cried out, body visibly shaking. “Listen, I know it's not your fault. These emotions your feeling are just errors in your software” DR800 said, sympathy going through him. 

“No...It’s not my fault” He said, looking at Draco with wide eyes. “I never wanted this...I lo-ughh I can't stand that noise anymore! Tell that Helicopter to get out of here!” He warned, pointing the gun at Draco. The DR800 nodded, waving his hand to motion for the helicopter to leave. It seemed to sooth the android, increasing Draco’s chances. “Listen, there are snipers on every roof. Let the hostage go, there is no other choice” Draco warned, which caused Daniels stress levels to increase. He shuttered, looking around warily before glaring at the blond android. “I want everyone to leave and...and I want a car! When I’m outside the city, I'll let her go” He said, desperation in his voice and tone. 

“That's impossible, Daniel. Let the girl go and promise you won’t be hurt” Draco said gently, raising his hands up slightly. “I don’t...I don’t wanna die” Daniel whispered, the deviant himself almost seemed as if he was about to cry. Which was impossible, that couldn’t be possible. “Your not going to die. We’re just going to talk.” He reassured, a small smile on his face as he tried to soothe the panicking android. “Nothing is going to happen to you. You have my word” Draco promised. 

****100% Probability of success** **

“Okay...Okay, I trust you” Daniel whispered, seeming to relax as he gently set Emma on the ground. She took off running, tripping and falling in her desperation. Then the sound of three gunshots were fired, hitting Daniel and caused him to fall on his knees. “You lied to me Draco...you lied to me” 

****SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^** **

**Draco looked at the girl, making sure she was okay before turning around and leaving her to the cops. Fixing up his tie, a smirk on his face as he left the balcony.**

******[MISSION SUCCESSFUL]** ** **

****________________________________________________** **

Draco was starting to feel frustrated, well at least as frustrated an Android could be. This was the fifth bar he was entering into to find a man by the name of Lieutenant Potter. Looking at the door of the bar called Finnigan’s. The coin was flipping into the air as he continued catching it in his hand before going to put it in his pocket. He down both sides of the street before crossing it, his eyes roaming over the signs on the doors. One side informed him that androids were not allowed, but his mission was prioritized over the orders of the sign. Entering into the bar, a new mission being uploaded into his mind. 

****

******_Side Mission Uploaded**  
**[FIND LT. POTTER]** ** **

“I thought you said no androids aren’t allowed” a voice on the left of Draco said, in which the android of course ignored as he scanned the room in search of Lt. Potter so he could complete his mission. Walking further into the bar, ignoring the angry comments of the bar’s inhabitants. His mission was top priority. Finally, his scanners picked up on Harry Potter. 

****

**********LT. POTTER, HARRY**  
**Born: 7/31/2003 // Police**  
**Criminal record: None**

The android approached the slightly intoxicated officer, his footsteps clicking against the ground. “Lieutenant Potter, my name is Draco. The android sent by Cyberlife. I looked for you at the station but nobody knew where you were. They said you were probably having a drink nearby” Draco started to explain, “I was lucky to find you at the fifth bar”. A small smile on his face as he tried to come off as friendly, but Potter simply ignored him and continued to look down at his drink. “What do you want” he muttered, his words slightly slurred as he took a sip from his glass. “You were assigned a case early this evening. A homicide, involving a Cyberlife android. In accordance with procedure, the company has allocated a specialized model to assist investigators”  
“Well I don’t need any assistance” Harry replied, shaking his head as he obviously showed signs of annoyance. Draco can handle annoyance, this was his mission and he will not fail it because of some human who refused to do his job. “Specially not from a plastic asshole like you” he said, a smirk on his face as he seemed amused with his own insult. “So, just be a good lil’ robot and get the fuck outta here” he said, waving Draco off which caused the Android to tilt his head. “Listen, I think you should stop drinking and come with me. It will make it easier on the both of us to solve this case” Draco responded, and Harry looked at him with an eyebrow raised. “I think you should stop telling me what to do, and it will make things easier on you” Potter retorted, causing Draco to straightened his back. It almost seemed as if he was annoyed at Potters reply. 

Draco straightened his tie, it almost seemed as if it was a habit that he did so. “I understand that some people are not comfortable in the presence of androids but I am-” Draco was rudely interrupted by Harry saying “I am perfectly comfortable” he said, glaring at the android. “Now back off before I crush you like an empty beer can!” he warned, and if Draco was human, he’d mostly likely show emotions such as anger or frustration. Yet, Draco was an android, thus his face was kept passive. Neutral. “You know what, how I buy you one for the road. What do you say?” he asked, and Harry looked at him questioningly. “Bartender, the same again please!” he said, and Seamus smirked. “Okay then” he laughed faintly. “See that Seamus? Wonders of technology...make it a double” Potter grinned, watching as Finnigan poured Harry another drink. Giving the male a small cheers, he downed this drink down before looking back at the DR800 model. “So, did you say Homicide?” he grinned, leaning back in his chair. Draco nodded in response and Potter chuckled. “Well, let’s go then” 


End file.
